Enjoy The Silence
by Ivorosy
Summary: —Nico…—Le tapa la boca con la enorme y áspera mano. Leve, aquél frunce el ceño. Odia las palabras; las cree innecesarias, violentas, sin sentido. Sólo irrumpen en su pequeño mundo. Los sentimientos son intensos, las palabras son banales. En ese momento es así.
**Aclaraciones & Advertencias: **Algo corto, una cosa bien fumada que salió en base a una canción de Depeche Mode. Una canción que me inspiró mucho y creo que es perfecta y de anillo al dedo para un personaje como Nicolas. OoC, mucho y descarado. Los personajes y mundo no son míos, sino de Kohske. Se agradece de antemano cualquier review dejado a futuro.

* * *

•O•

 **Enjoy the silence**

•O•

* * *

Nicolas mantiene la nunca en la pared, mirando al techo; mientras, sentado en la cama, Alex duerme encima suyo. La tiene entre sus piernas, su cabeza recargada en su pecho. La mujer apenas está conciliando el sueño, las lágrimas de hace siete minutos ya están secas en sus mejillas, su respiración se ha regularizado. No hay sonido alguno, salvo el de sus aspiraciones y exhalaciones apenas perceptibles, ni siquiera el ruido de la calle es audible.

Alex ha tenido otro ataque. Él único presente —y como en otra ocasión bastante parecida fue—, la tomó entre sus brazos, fuerte y no tanto para hacerle algún daño, y la tranquilizó rápido; tan similar de cuando la ayudó a abrir aquel frasco, Alex suspiró y se dejó relajar.

—Nico…

Pero el hombre le tapa la boca con la enorme y áspera mano. Leve, aquél frunce el ceño. Odia las palabras; las cree innecesarias, violentas, sin sentido. Sólo irrumpen en su pequeño mundo, dañan; por tal motivo la hace silenciar, y prefiere que el sosiego sea la medicina de ambos.

Es extraña la manera en que llegan a la cama, en la que Nicolas sin romper contacto le permite acostarse encima suyo. Como gato albino de piel tan sensible que odia lo toquen, es sorprendente el cómo Nicolas permite tan sólo por esa vez que ella haga ese contacto físico con él. Es raro lo que hace con ella.

Pero ambos lo saben, que la forma de comunicarse entre ellos no es por verbo, ni señales de manos, ni realmente nada. Es molesto para él cuando la gente habla; porque siendo sordo y con habilidades sobrehumanas, su capacidad de observar es detallada, casi artística y fotográfica. Por ello, se ha dado cuenta que muchas veces las palabras suelen hacer mucho daño. Es más, ya se lo han hecho, inmutable y todo.

No sólo los golpes, las patadas y disparos son violentos. Lo sabe, que las palabras igual lo son, que pueden hacer llorar, hacer sentir mal, doblegar, corromper, destruir…Cuando tranquilo se haya admirando al gatito de la esquina y huye cuando la gente habla y saluda, resquebrajando en mil pedazos ese cristal de paz. Por eso es molesto cuando ella habla y quiere entablar algo de lo que él huye constantemente, siempre.

Del techo, sus ojos pasan a la coronilla de ésta. Su cabello huele a frescura y un poco de sudor. Es que acaso, ¿no lo entiende? Todo lo quiere, lo que necesita está justo allí. Cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por aquél que siempre lo está y estará acompañando toda su vida: El silencio.

Los sentimientos son intensos, las palabras son banales. En ese momento es así. Nicolas siente algo fuerte dentro suyo, reconfortante y pacífico; tal como la vez que recreó el sonido de una voz y una canción en su interior—la voz de Alex—; no burdas palabras, sino melodías, hermosas melodías, hermanas contrarias a lo inaudible. Ambas complementarias, tan parecidas y tan distintas al mismo tiempo.

Las palabras pueden olvidarse. Pero esos momentos, en los cuales él recrea su voz o en la que tan simple la tiene descansando sobre su cuerpo con el tranquilo y acogedor silencio, eso, para él, es inolvidable. Es memorable. Es eterno.

La piel tibia, los cabellos húmedos, su respiración que ya se ha regularizado. Nunca ha ido a los mares, a las montañas, a las cordilleras, a los bosques o algún páramo natural. Sólo los ha visto, algunas veces, por aquella caja molesta llamada televisión y, aquellos paisajes, sosegados y hermosos, donde palabra alguna es inexistente, son ciertamente pequeños paraísos en la tierra, un consuelo al corazón y al alma. Y ahora mismo se siente como si estuviera en uno, porque piensa, que la sensación debe ser muy parecida.

Nicolas se siente bien. Alex también. Y únicamente están allí, disfrutando aquel sano y sereno silencio.

 _ **«Disfruta el silencio.»**_

•O•O•


End file.
